Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3
|system1JP = September 20, 2002 |system1EU = October 11, 2002 |system1AU = October 4, 2002 |system1CH = March 2, 2006 |system2 = Virtual Console (3DS) |system2NA = December 16, 2011 |system2JP = December 16, 2011 |system2EU = December 16, 2011 |system2AU = December 16, 2011 |system3 = Virtual Console (Wii U) |system3NA = April 24, 2014 |system3JP = October 15, 2014 |system3EU = April 24, 2014 |system3AU = April 24, 2014 |class1 = Player's Choice |accessory1 = Classic Controller (not required) |sales = 2.83 million |genre = Platformer |size = 149.95 MB https://www.nintendo.co.uk/Games/Game-Boy-Advance/Yoshi-s-Island-Super-Mario-Advance-3-267640.html |ESRB = E |PEGI = 3 |CERO = A |USK = 0 |ACB = G |rating = Yes |Fix = a }} Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (also called Super Mario Advance 3, SMA3, or YISMA) is a Game Boy Advance remake of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island for the SNES, as well as the only reissue in the Yoshi's Island series. Along with the remake, it also features a remake of Mario Bros. The game had minor differences with the original Yoshi's Island, though was the first time it ever appeared on a handheld console. Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 was released in 2002 and has a number of differences from the original surrounding gameplay, content and graphics, as listed below. It was the last Yoshi platforming game developed by Nintendo. Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 was re-released on the 3DS's Virtual Console exclusively to 3DS Ambassadors in Australia on December 15, 2011, and in Japan, North America, and Europe on December 16, 2011. Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 was re-released again on the Wii U's Virtual Console in North America and Europe on April 24, 2014, Australia on April 25, 2014, and in Japan on October 15, 2014. Story The game follows the same story as its predecessor in which Yoshi and Baby Mario must save Baby Luigi after he is kidnapped by Kamek. Gameplay Controls The player moves Yoshi by using the Game Boy Advance's Pad. Holding the up arrow on the Pad makes Yoshi look into the air, causing the screen to move up slightly. Holding the down arrow makes Yoshi crouch and if the screen has been moved up it will bring it down again. Using A makes Yoshi jump and holding it makes him Flutter Jump. B causes Yoshi to use his tongue to eat enemies, when an enemy is in Yoshi's mouth pressing B again makes him spit the enemy out and pressing down on Pad makes him swallow the enemy and create an egg. When Yoshi has an egg pressing R causes a target crosshair to come up, pressing R again makes Yoshi throw the egg, whilst pressing L makes the crosshair lock in place and pressing B cancels the crosshair. Pressing "Start" brings up the pause menu and pressing "Select" brings up a menu showing the player's current score on that level, the high score they have achieved on that level and any items they have collected from minigames. Characters *Yoshi *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Kamek *Baby Bowser *Poochy Changes from this game to Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *The game added the voice of Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi's voice, whereas in the original the dinosaur just made simple grunts. The voice samples were taken from the Nintendo 64 game Yoshi's Story. *Additionally, the game also adds the voice of Charles Martinet as Baby Mario's voice while the original crying sound-effect was used for Baby Luigi. *Six new levels titled "secret levels" that were increasingly harder than the standard levels. *The stage More Monkey Madness no longer has twenty-one Red Coins, but just twenty. Reception Reviews of the game were generally favorable. GameRankings.com has collected various game reviews and have decided that the average rating is 89.49%. IGN rewarded the game with an impressive 9.4/10, stating that it has "some of the most clever, brilliant, and versatile level designs...it is one of, if not the best 2D platformer ever designed." Unfortunately, of the four games released in the Super Mario Advance series, Yoshi's Island fared the worst, selling 2.91 million. While impressive, the other games have sold nearly twice that amount. Super Mario Land and New Super Mario Bros., two other 2D Mario platformers for a Nintendo handheld (Game Boy and Nintendo DS, respectively), both sold over 18 million copies. Category:Mario games Category:Yoshi games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Remakes Category:2002 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, Game Boy Advance) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Game Boy Advance) Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:2006 video games Category:Nintendo R&D2 games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Platformer games Category:Player's Choice games